Zzzax (Marvel: Legends of Infinity)
|} Behold, the power of Zzzax! Zzzax is a playable character in Marvel: Legends of Infinity. He was revealed in the Masters of Evil trailer where he's seen fighting his nemesis, the Hulk. Zzzax was introduced as a base game character and is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Biography ''Marvel: Legends of Infinity Zzzax is one of the Hulk's oldest and strangest enemies. A living energy field, Zzzax is one of the Green Giant's deadliest enemies. With his power, Zzzax is recruited by the Masters of Evil to sow chaos among the heroes and perhaps, destroy his mortal enemy once and for all. Gameplay Character Trait Special Moves Throw Clash Super Move Character Select Screen *When selected, Zzzax will be seen charging a large electric ball in his hands. When the fighters are prepared, Zzzax destroys the ball and energizes himself before shocking the enemy through flexing. Intro/Outro Intro *If the enemy speaks first, a spark of electricity is seen making its way to the stage. The spark reveals itself to be Zzzax, reforming himself and leaping high up before landing, generating a shockwave around him. After recovering and letting the enemy deliver his/her line, Zzzax goes into a feral-like stance and bursts out large electrical energies while delivering his dialogue. The enemy then ends the interaction. *If he speaks first, Zzzax enters the scene by materializing himself and delivers his line. After the enemy speaks, Zzzax wraps up the interaction by doing a thunderclap while saying his line. Outro *Zzzax cackles in satisfaction and charges massive amounts of electricity. He then unleashes it upon the stage as he lets out a roar and an electric field around him. Ending ''Zzzax triumphs! Heroes think Zzzax is foolish? Zzzax thinks otherwise. Never have the Sphinx felt power like those of mine! It was time for Zzzax to kill the Hulk and his friends with Zzzax's new power! But never... never has Zzzax realized that I can be something else better than Greenskin! A bunch of weird people came to me, told me that it's time for me to join 'em as a god. Zzzax thought they're bluffing... but no, Zzzax was doing good to the world. For once, Zzzax finally understood what it felt to be a force of nature. Now, Zzzax is God of Electricity! And mark my words, we, the New Elementals will bring this world to its rightful nature! Dialogues See Zzzax's dialogues. Costumes Default costume: '''Modern'. Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Rarity: Uncommon One of the many dangerous prisoners of the Cube, Zzzax is an energy being of pure electricity and an enemy to not only the Green Giant himself, but the Avengers as well. Classic Rarity: Uncommon Zzzax was the product of a freak accident from a nuclear power plant. When he went on a murderous rampage, Hulk and Hawkeye defeated him. Since then, he has resurfaced numerous times as a foil to the Gamma Giant and an ally to some villains. Avengers Assemble Rarity: Rare Unlike stereotypical depictions of him, Zzzax was pure blue in the animated series and laid waste to the United Nations before the King of the Gods, Odin, defeated him with ease. Trivia *Zzzax's voice actor, Dee Bradley Baker, had his voice modified digitally to be more electric to represent the Living Dynamo as close as he gets to his comic counterpart. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Power Users Category:Jacky 50A Category:Males Category:Characters (Marvel: Legends of Infinity)